superhapman15_fan_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
While there are quite a few rules, '''they aren't tough to follow, handle this wiki like it is your own. Dissregarding the rules isn't an excuse for breaking one. Even if you don't know a rule exists, you'll get a punishment since you can easily find a rule page. ''Rule Rundown'' ''Editing'' The pages or edits you make must be about animators, voice actors or friends of SuperHapMan15, they can either be about the people themselves, their characters, shows and anything. Users include: SuperHapMan15, IMJUSTTHERE, Ruben Flores, Oswald The Lucky Rabbit, Leo Friends, Lordy, LegoMatt, and if you don't know what people to write about, ask a mod. If you just wanna be a troll, don't, you'll be punished (Punishments will be shown at the bottom) Don't make joke pages, nobody is here for that If you start making a page, don't leave it when you start, unless it's to change the editor, leaving a stub is alright, but 5 or more stubs and you'll recieve one of the punishments Your article about a contestant must be more than just "This is a character from the show", write that as a start, then a heading that says info, write about the character. Be sure to use infoboxes. For Users, use their infoboxes, and also write a quick biography, then eras that basically are divided into milestones for the channels. For Shows, just describe the general plot, list of characters, list of episodes, list of seasons (if you're talking about the full show) and also a gallery with idles or assets, but galleries are optional. No vandalizing pages or adding unnecessary edits. This includes pointless synonym changing Do not edit other users' profile pages ''Etiquette'' Don't self advertise, people are here for this shows, users and such, not for your channel, wiki, shows or work, unless it's in your bio, where it's permitted, but make sure it's not in the comments, chat or on the pages Don't start or organise drama in the chat or comments, no one enjoys that If you get a punishment, message the moderator that gave you it if you believe you don't deserve it, but be respectful, if you have a meltdown your message will be ignored or deleted Alt Accounts Are Allowed If You Loose Acces To Your Old One, But If We Find Out You're Using One Just To Get Around A Punishment, All Your Accounts Get A Permaban. Also, No Impersonating, It Results In a Permaban Check the Category List out in case you accidentally make a new category, to many superflous categories will be deleted, and the person who made them will get a warning In all other cases not mentioned, be respectful, DO NOT HARRAS OTHER USERS, especially Mods, since they can silence you No swearing unless you're quoting someone, this wiki is PG, context matters ''Images, Videos and Galleries'' Do not post NSFW content (Fetishes, Sex, Nudity, Gore, basically anything considered 18 plus isn't allowed, as well as things that would harm the users that are squeamish, that includes things normally marked as NSFL/Not Safe For Life) If an image isn't relevant to the subject at hand, don't add it, same for videos If you wanna add Galleries on User pages, it can only contain previous profile photos or anything important the user has done. Contact a mod if you're confused. If you wanna add Galleries on Character pages, it can only contain idles, assets and scene frames important to the character, and also the only videos included on a character page can be the Best Of..... video, if it exists, to show off some more of the character. Contact a mod if you're confused. If you wanna add Galleries on Show or Season pages, it's already been stated what can bee in them No images or videos that would harm users with epilepsy ''Spam'' Don't ''Categories'' Read the Category List, explains all the categories and the punishment for adding pointless ones Categories can be turned into articles, but make it short ''Commenting'' We're very strict about this. '''DO NOT USE THE COMMENT SECTION FOR DRAMA. '''Use it for converation only. Questions, suggestions, anything, as long as you aren't spamming or posting NSFW or NSFL images, plus, once more, '''BE RESPECTFUL WHEN USING IT Blogging Blogs are blogs. Use them for what they are. Asking questions, expressing yourself, and don't categorise them, they're categorised automatically Sock-Puppetry Use your own profile photo and your own username. If we find out you're impersonating, you'll be permabanned if you don't change your name or PFP, but prefferably name DO YOUR REASEARCH Reasearch the article you're writing, and also, make sure the article you're writing dosen't already exist, it'll be deleted, unless it's better than the original, the worse one will be deleted Chatting If you're using the chat, converse like a normal human being. Drama, spamming, and any type of rule dissrespecting won't be allowed, dissrespecting the rules in chat is just as bad as dissrespecting them outside of the chat, all the rules aply Other Peoples Profiles Don't edit other peoples profiles Message Walls are just that, don't use it for a regular conversation, use it for questions and recomendations, plus, all the regular rules apply. If you wanna edit someones blog, don't, you can comment. How do i stop people from editing my profile or spamming it Ask a mod to protect your page Punishments * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: One week ban * Third Offense: Two week ban * Fourth Offense: One month ban * Fifth Offense: Two month ban * Every Rule Broken At Least Once: Year long ban * Sixth Offense: Permanent ban * Alt Accounts Are Allowed If You Loose Acces To Your Old One, But If We Find Out You're Using One Just To Get Around A Punishment, All Your Accounts Get A Permaban. Also, No Impersonating, It Results In a Permaban * Check the Category List out in case you accidentally make a new category, to many superflous categories will be deleted, and the person who made them will get a warning Category:Introduction Pages